


Force et tendresse

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Married Couple, breadwinner and homemaker, butcher shop, i swear i'll update this one day, sickening sweethearts
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>à venir, recueil de drabbles Sig/Izumi.<br/>1ère vignette : Cinq choses importantes, deux qualités essentielles. 2ème : Juste eux deux. <br/>3ème : Gagner le pain du foyer. <br/>4ème : L'art de la bouche. <br/>5ème : Un amour si grand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. De la tendresse d'abord

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Il était une fois trois enfants blonds...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376143) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Force et tendresse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Couple :** Izumi/Sieg Curtis  
>  **Genre :** marié  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « petites choses - 5 faits » ; pour Jainas (octobre ’09)  
>  **Avertissement :** surtout du fluff d'abord... puis du beaucoup moins fluff à la fin.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

1) Sieg aime la force d’Izumi. C’est la femme la plus brave qu’il connaisse.

2) Izumi aime la délicatesse de Sieg. C’est l’homme le plus tendre qu’elle ait rencontré.

3) …Et inversement, aussi. Ça dépend des jours.

4) Jamais Izumi n’autorisera la moindre femme à porter la main sur SON mari, elle est bien trop jalouse. En revanche, elle regarde d’un œil bon enfant ses concours de virilité avec d’autres hommes…

5) Ils voulaient vraiment, vraiment cet enfant, un mélange de leurs deux êtres, une petite vie nouvelle sur laquelle ils auraient veillé ensemble depuis le tout début.


	2. À deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se reconstruire après le drame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À deux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Izumi Curtis, et son mari  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « Je vais bien, ne t’en fais pas. » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours" > (14 décembre ’09)  
>  **Avertissements :** inhérents à l'histoire personnelle d'Izumi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Izumi est cassée à l’intérieur, autant physiquement que psychologiquement ; à l’extérieur elle présente toujours l’air d’une épouser aimante et joyeuse, elle seconde son mari en tout, elle aide ses voisins, elle a pris grand soin de ses jeunes apprentis...  
Mais elle est restée profondément affectée par la perte de son enfant et ce qui a suivi, physiquement et psychiquement : les organes restants après mutilation se sont liés au petit bonheur, créant des fistules et des anastomoses dans tous les sens, lui causant des pertes sanguines continuelles et mettant en danger son métabolisme entier ; elle a de plus été blessée dans son orgueil de femme et d’alchimiste.  
Toutefois admettre avoir besoin d’aide serait trop pour elle ; elle ne veut pas être un fardeau pour Sieg : il fait déjà tant pour elle !

Mais Sieg ne l’entend pas de cette oreille :  
« Izumi, nous sommes déjà une famille, toi et moi. Deux étrangers qui se reconnaissent par les liens du cœur et créent un nouveau foyer. Nous n’aurons pas d’enfant mais nous nous avons déjà l’un l’autre. »

Izumi sourit tristement ;  
« Nous nous sommes mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Du meilleur, nous en avons eu et nous aurons encore du bon. Quant au pire, c’est encore ensemble que nous devons le partager, je suppose. L’échange équivalent devrait avoir lieu dans une relation aussi, donner autant qu’on reçoit et inversement... Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, je sais déjà tout ce que tu m’apportes de soutien et tout ce que tu m’enlèves de peine. »


	3. Gagner le pain du foyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les rôles du mari et de l’épouse ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Gagner le pain du foyer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Izumi(/Sieg Curtis)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Qu’ils viennent le lui dire en face, pour voir. »  
> d’après AlakeNos sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pourvoir aux besoins de la famille a longtemps été le rôle de l’homme avant tout. Depuis qu’Amestris se développe, de plus en plus de femmes y cultivent leurs talents propres et contribuent autant voire plus que les hommes.

Izumi Harnet a toujours voulu devenir alchimiste, et elle en est devenue une sacrément bonne. Puis elle a rencontré l’Amour et a réévalué ses projets de vie. Elle pouvait être à la fois alchimiste et épouse. Elle décida épouse d’abord, alchimiste ensuite.  
Sieg tient la boutique et fournit la viande. Izumi partage son art, récolte prestige… et cadeaux divers fruits, fleurs, breloques…


	4. L'art de la bouche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ou l’amour de leur boucherie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’art de la bouche  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sieg/Izumi Curtis  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompts :** « pourtant les mots eurent un goût amer dans sa bouche. »  
> puis « Car il n’y a rien de plus séduisant qu’un homme passionné. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

Sa boucherie fait la fierté de Sieg. Travailler dans les abattoirs et équarrir les bêtes, c’est une corvée nécessaire mais qu’il laisse volontiers à d’autres. Lui, il préfère être au bout de la chaîne – la plus courte possible d’ailleurs depuis le producteur – à choisir directement les meilleures pièces et les proposer aux clients.

Il sait quel type de viande convient le mieux à quel type de plat, pour quel type de convives. Il sait les conseiller. Il se désespère quand une cliente fronce le nez devant des pièces d’abat pourtant délicieuses et nutritives. Ne lui parlez même pas de poisson !

*

Passionné par son métier, Sieg voudrait faire découvrir ses spécialités au monde entier et à chaque repas. On ne peut pas manger trop de viande, pense-t-il, même si c’est un crime d’en manger de mauvaise qualité. La goutte ? Connaît pas ! Se bousiller les reins ? Mais les rognons c’est délicieux !

Il faut des protéines pour construire un corps en bonne santé, il le sait. Mais il faut qu’Izumi lui rappelle qu’il faut aussi des vitamines et toutes sortes d’autres choses pour qu’il la laisse ajouter des fruits et des légumes à son régime. Elle seule le fait fléchir.


	5. Un amour si grand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se faire chouchouter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un amour si grand qu’il écrase tout le reste  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist/Brotherhood  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Izumi/Sieg Curtis  
>  **Genre :** fluff/dorky  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Finalement, femme au foyer, ça a du bon ?"  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14 chez )  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré manga/OVA de Brotherhood, _The Tale of Teacher_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Finalement, femme au foyer, ça a du bon… se dit Izumi depuis qu’elle connaît Sieg.

Il n’y a pas si longtemps elle voulait être alchimiste, et elle est devenue alchimiste, et aussi experte en combat et en survie au passage. Ça n’était pas prévu au départ mais elle ne s’en plaint pas. Mais finalement, les muscles magnifiques, elle les préfère sur son fiancé plutôt que sur elle.

Elle était un véritable garçon manqué qui effrayait autant les filles que les garçons, et pour la première fois, elle a un amoureux qui l’adore et la chouchoute et la fait se sentir spéciale.


End file.
